


Pure as a Rose

by WilheminaChagal



Category: Schneeweisschen und Rosenrot | Snow-white and Rose-red (Fairy Tale)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Asexual Character, F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, Pseudo-Incest, Psychological Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilheminaChagal/pseuds/WilheminaChagal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time I sit down to write something, it ends up being super short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure as a Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Marriage of White and Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911362) by [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/pseuds/Morbane). 



It was pure love, romantic and gay, like wonderful red roses she was named after. She could run in the fields and pick up flowers but her mother was always in her heart. Rose Red could not understand young couples burning for lust; she loved her mother.


End file.
